Arashi Vs Tohoshinki
by Keisuke-chan
Summary: When Arashi and DBSK are on the same show Nino and CHangmin get into a prank war over who's better and somehow Hikaru from Hey! Say! JUMP and Taemin from SHINee get dragged into it.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first time that Tohoshinki and Arashi were on the same TV show. They would have parted ways after the filming with no further contact if it hadn't been for the theme of the show. Who's better, Arashi or Tohoshinki? The producers left it open because honestly, who wants to cross Johnny-san or Lee Soo Man-sshi? There was one person who couldn't leave it unresolved though.

"Of course everyone knows that Arashi is better than that Tohoshinki," Nino said loudly to Ohno so that the members of TVXQ could hear him.

"Hey Micky don't you agree that everyone thinks Tohoshinki is much better than Arashi?" Changmin said a little louder than Nino.

"Don't bring me into this," Micky said walking away from him.

Nino glared at Changmin while the rest of his band left him to change. Changmin returned the glare and began to walk over to him. He smirked in triumph as Nino had to look up to meet his eyes.

"My band is so much better than yours, Shorty."

"My band dances circles around yours, bean pole."

"Oh yeah Chibi? Name one thing your band does better."

"Well Jolly Green Giant, I know I could out prank you any day."

"Please, do you know how many pranks I've pulled on my band mates squirt?"

"Less than me, I'm sure Jumbo."

"Is that a challenge pipsqueak?"

"You bet, uh… um… freakishly tall person."

Changmin laughed and agreed to take him on in a prank war. It was decided that they would meet at the Jimusho the next day to set the rules.

The next day Changmin arrived at the Jimusho and was surprised at the number of little boys running around in sparkly clothes and trailing feather boas. He had no idea where he was supposed to find Nino and stood awkwardly.

A boy that reminded him of Yunho before LSM made him correct his teeth came up to him. "You're Changmin right?" The boy said.

"Yeah."

"Nino semp- uh Nino-kun sent me to come look for you. You're right on time. Follow me."

Changmin said nothing but followed the boy past dance studios and recording rooms. Finally the boy opened a door and motioned Changmin inside. Nino was seated at a table with a paper in front of him.

"Alright Changmin, I took the liberty to draw up a contract outlining this contest."

"Let's hear your ideas."

"First this pact must be kept a secret to anyone other than you, me, and a judge."

"Obviously," Changmin said rolling his eyes.

"All pranks must be done in front of the other and the judge. Said pranks must also be videotaped for further study if need be to decide which prank is better. Each person of the band must be pranked separately. You and I will trade off pranks. Lastly, the judges word is final," Nino explained.

"Sounds good, but who's the judge?"

"Hi, I'm Yaotome Hikaru and I'll be the judge," the boy who had led Changmin said.

"Wait you want another Johnny's to be the judge?" Changmin asked suspiciously.

"He's working on becoming a prankster as well, so he'll be impartial."

"If you're worried about my judgment you can provide a judge too. I won't be offended," Hikaru said.

"Okay then I'll have one of my dongsangs judge."

"You're what?" Nino asked puzzled.

"One of his kouhais," Hikaru explained.

"Okay we just have to decide the order of who's being pranked. I say we should start with the leaders. I'll do Ohno, you do Yunho."

"Alright, then we should go with the girlier members, Matsumoto and Jaejoong."

"Then the most challenging, Sho and Yoochun. Which would leave Aiba and Junsu last."

"Sounds good to me," Changmin said.

"May I suggest that at the end you should each have to prank all of your members together?" Hikaru spoke up.

"Alright, but I think there should be at least a weeks notice before the pranks are done."

"That sounds fair. So I'll be waiting for your contact Nino."

They shook hands and left each other, already scheming what to do to their unsuspecting band mates.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two weeks before Changmin got a call from Nino. He was to bring his judge to the next taping of Arashi no Shukudaikun. So Changmin went to LSM and bribed him to give them three days off.

Once he got permission he went to SHINee's rehearsal room, threw Taemin over his shoulder, told Onew that he'd bring him back in three days, and left for the airport. It was when they were on the plane to Japan that Changmin finally explained why Taemin was being kidnapped.

When they got off the plane Hikaru was waiting for them. He quickly ushered them into a taxi before any fans could recognize them.

"Nino says that once we get to the studio you're to change into these disguises," Hikaru said handing each of them a brown paper bag.

"Hyung why is there a skirt in here?" Taemin asked Changmin. "I'm not dressing up like a girl again."

"Sorry but you've got to. There are too many fangirls that could recognize you and did you say again?"

"It was for a TV show. Sometimes I question my choice to become an idol."

"Hold on, you mean we're dressing up as fangirls?" Changmin asked picturing himself as a woman and deciding he was not pretty.

"No one would expect it, so, yeah. Don't worry you'll be wigged and made up by stylists. Plus I've got to do it too."

"Fine."

Hikaru hadn't lied. When they reached the studio they all changed into skirts and were made up to look like women (although only Taemin really passed as one and he was even hit on by a cameraman.) They were seated in the front row with Changmin in the aisle seat. The set was very colorful with three sofas and Changmin began to wonder what the prank was going to be.

All of a sudden the girls around him started screaming and he felt something hit the back of his head. As he was checking his wig he saw Nino and the rest of Arashi pushing a big box to the front of the set. They spent some time bantering with some man, telling him he was having "pink" thoughts, before they finally opened the box to reveal a cardboard cutout of Ohno.

"Because our Riida's _Freestyle_ went over so well we thought we'd have an episode featuring some of his art," Nino said.

Changmin watched as Arashi explored different ways to use ginger. They had all these amazing looking dishes, and Ohno just kept munching on the ginger that came out with some sushi. Changmin just couldn't figure out where a prank was going to come in.

Finally Nino wheeled out about five little figurines which Changmin assumed Ohno had made. As Ohno started talking about them Nino moved next to Aiba and started poking him in the side. Aiba jumped each time and pretty soon Nino was full out tickling him.

In Aiba's attempts to escape Nino, he bumped into the cart and the figurines fell to the floor. Three things happened the moment they broke, the crowd gasped, Ohno's expression actually changed and Nino smirked.

"Aaah! My . . . my . . ." Ohno lamented picking up the pieces of his figurines.

"Ohno I'm so sorry," Aiba said tearing up.

"It's not that serious," Nino said crossing his arms.

"Eh~ " the entire audience said in unison.

"What did you say?" Sho asked unsure if he had heard him right.

"I said it's not that big a deal."

"Eh~ "

"How can you say that? Look at Riida, and Aiba's crying!"

"Because they're fake."

"Eh~ " Changmin was beginning to wonder if there was a little light that flashed telling the fangirls to say that.

"What?" Sho sputtered.

"Huh, he's right," Ohno said looking closely at one of the faces that was mostly intact. "But then, where are mine?"

"Ohno how can you not recognize something that isn't your own work?" Jun asked and all he received was a shrug in response.

Nino went backstage and wheeled out Ohno's real artwork and Ohno finally relaxed. The rest of the show went off without a hitch. Once the tapes stopped rolling and the fangirls had left Hikaru took Taemin and Changmin backstage. Hikaru knocked briefly on their dressing room door and entered without waiting for an acknowledgement.

"Yah!" Jun yelled. "We're changing and women shouldn't . . . Hikaru . . . is that you?"

"Hi Matsumoto-kun. I just wanted to talk to Ninomiya-kun."

"That's fine," Sho said walking over to them. "But you shouldn't bring innocent girls in here, no matter how cute they are."

"Hyung is he hitting on me?" Taemin asked Changmin when Sho put his hand on his shoulder.

Both Nino and Changmin burst out laughing and it was left to Hikaru to tell poor confused Sho that he was putting the moves on a boy. Once that was announced only Taemin and Sho weren't rolling on the floor laughing. Sho apologized and went back to changing while Nino finally stopped laughing.

Outside the dressing room Nino asked Hikaru if he had taped the show, and when he said he did Changmin wondered where he had kept it. He didn't remember seeing him holding one.

"Well I've done my first prank. Now it's your turn."

"Alright, I'll contact you."

"Why do I feel like I was the one who suffered the most?" Taemin asked Hikaru.

"You do make a really cute girl," Hikaru replied. "Hey can I take your picture and use it when I'm getting picked on?"

"Sure, why not?" Taemin said giving in to the fact that he really did look good in a skirt.

A/N I've not written for this story in a long time but now I'm going to finally follow through and finish it.


End file.
